Undercover Love
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Two collegues,two friends, two lovers. They're not undercover but there love is. Find out how to love in the world of crime.
1. Chapter 1

**Undercover Love**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

It was a new day at Albuquerque police station but not for Sergeant Montez and Sergeant Bolton who had been there since 8 am the previous day. They had spent the night trawling though past case files looking for a case involving their current suspect Joe Myers. Oh the joys of being a sergeant…

Detective Inspector Richards breezed into the office two hours later to find one of his two sergeants wide awake while the other was dozing. Sergeant Montez sat reading through Joe Myers' file while Sergeant Bolton was having his snooze.

"Glad to see one of you isn't skiving off," said Detective Inspector Richards.

"Morning sir," said Sergeant Montez.

"Found it I take it," asked the inspector indicating to the file in Sergeant Montez's hands.

"Um no, Sergeant Bolton did" said Sergeant Montez.

Detective Inspector Richards held out his hand causing a weary Sergeant Montez to get out of her chair and head behind Sergeant Bolton's desk to cross the room to Richard's desk. However, on the way back she bumped into Sergeant Bolton's chair causing him to jerk awake.

"Glad you could join us Bolton" said Detective Inspector Richards sarcastically, "Files put you to sleep?"

"Morning sir, no sir" said Sergeant Bolton.

"I'll get coffee shall I" says Sergeant Montez already rising from her chair.

Detective Inspector Richards nods, as does Sergeant Bolton stifling a yawn behind his hand.

"Bolton go with her and get some fresh air, come back awake," orders Detective Inspector Richards

Sergeant Bolton nods and follows his fellow sergeant out the door.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Undercover Love**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

Being a sergeant was stressful, you chauffeured your inspector around, you gave suggestions that if they nabbed the offender your inspector took credit for and you did the grunt late into the night while your inspector was no doubt snug as a bug at home. That is how it was for Sergeant Montez and Sergeant Bolton.

Though these to had a secret they got though all this because of each other. From the first day the started working together they formed a bond a bond that neither had formed with their Inspectors. A bond that Gabriella hadn't formed with Inspector Richards after she was re-assigned to him when her Inspector was suspended for drink driving.

But the two sergeants had formed a bond and they had an instant chemistry. They bantered back and forth and it seemed like flirting to strangers and their colleagues but to them it wasn't until that one fateful night that changed everything.

They had finished a case, they had gone to the pub with Inspector Richards who surprisingly just dropped them off and said he was going elsewhere when normally Bolton and Richards would drink and Montez would be the designated driver. On this night however Richards had stayed for a coke as they talked and then taken off leaving his sergeants stranded with no means to get back to their homes but their own two feet. However the sergeants had stayed and consumed at least 2 glasses of alcohol each. This led to them no thinking straight and them walking home to their houses. But as Gabriella had said good night at Bolton's door he had invited her for a drink and normally she would never have accepted but as she was slightly tipsy she did and one thing led to another and now three weeks later they were in a relationship. A living, breathing, healthy and adult relationship. They lived in perfect harmony and from that night it was assumed that Gabriella would stay at Troy's only nipping home for clean clothes the night before.

This how Troy and Gabriella story had started and if you stick around you'll see how it progresses.

Did I mention the slight obstacle in there way-you can't date within the police force.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Undercover Love**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella was warm. Troy was warm and that was because they were both in Troy's bed. After a particular long and hard day of the station they had opted for a take-away and bed. There relationship no longer hid under the fear of being found out since the pair had found out the rule about having relationships in the force had been ended longer ago and Troy was just being stupid. However they still wanted to keep their relationship private because they were private people. They didn't need or want the whole office or station gossiping about them or casting looks there way. They separate work life from their personal lives well except when they were in the car alone going to a scene or a suspects or witness house.

And today had been a long tiring day of fetching coffee for Detective Inspector Richards and chauffeuring him everywhere including his chiropodist appointment.

Gabriella was exhausted why had she gotten all the tiring jobs while Troy had been sat in the office doing all the boring jobs. Though he did get to question some suspects so what he was doing wasn't all that boring but still it was as tiring as running here there and every where for Detective Inspector Richards. A bubble bath was in order when she got home and a foot massage for Sergeant Troy maybe a full body massage she ached in places she didn't know she had.

Still being a sergeant was rewarding fighting for justice putting away the criminals it's had its rewards and what was more rewarding the Troy giving her a full body massage.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Undercover Love**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

The stares, the looks, the whispers and the separation. Troy and Gabriella's love was no longer under cover they had been outed.

But they didn't care they were in love. This did mean however, they could no longer work together, both of them had been reassigned to new partners.

But as long as they had each other outside of the workplace they didn't care what people thought or protocol, they had each other and that was all that mattered.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
